Changes
by LionandLamb0928
Summary: Piper is a super model at Victoria's Secret, but she feels empty. Leo Wyatt feels the same and he has a drinking problem. When they meet, sparks fly and they must make sacrifices to be together. Please Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Changes

The cameras flashes all through out the crowd as a mid-aged woman stepped out onto the catwalk. She had long brown hair that flowed down to her butt and the most dazzling brown eyes and angelic smile. She had one of the new lingerie styles on. It was white and lacy and fit her every curve. She proceeded out unto the catwalk and stopped for a moment. She flipped her hair about and grinned as the crowd cheers and whistled at her. She twisted around and slowly went back as another woman stepped out. She walked backstage to her manager who stood there astonished at her performance. She smiled at her.

"That was amazing Piper! You were the best one out there!"

"It was nothing." Piper smiled shyly.

"You go back on in 15 minutes. They chose you to be the last one and then all of the other models will come out to join you for the closing."

"They chose me?" Piper said surprised.

"Yep, now your other piece is waiting in the changing room. Go put it on."

"Ok." Piper walked to the changing room.

14 minutes later she came back and stood in a black lacy bra and panties with a see through red robe to go with it. She went over to the entrance to the catwalk and waited for her cue. She heard loud cheers and heard the cameras clicking. She started to get nervous.

"Piper, you're on!" Someone yelled.

Piper quickly proceeded onto the catwalk. She walked down slowly, showing off her smile and stopped when she got to the end. She turned around for all of them to see the back and all the other models came out to join her. The cameras started flashing wildly and the crowd went crazy. There were news reporters everywhere. The host said the closing and the crowd moved slowly to the exit. A few reporters stayed behind to get some close ups from some of the models. Piper walked down the stairs that cascaded from the catwalk and a reporter came up to her to ask some questions. The cameraman followed along.

"Mrs. Halliwell, how did you get into modeling for Victoria's Secret?" She asked.

"Um that's a really hard question. Well, I really had a talent for this and the judges really loved me so I just went from there."

"Tell me this, do you love being a model?"

"Yea I do, it has it's up sides and down sides."

"Ok, last question. Would you ever give up being a super model?"

Piper was speechless.

"Um I-I really don't know."

And that was the truth, Piper had never even thought of it. She was happy here at her job. The other models weren't bitchy or mean. They treated her like a sister. Her dad, Victor hadn't been too happy with her being a model at all. But her sisters, Prue and Phoebe supported her all the way. Piper Halliwell felt empty, like there was a part of her heart missing.

At a sports bar, Leo Wyatt and his buddies, Darryl, Cole and Andy sat there drinking shots of vodka and was watching the model show on the TV that was hooked up.

"Dude that Piper Halliwell is one hot pepper!" Cole yelled.

Andy looked over at him.

"Yea she is smokin'!" Andy agreed with him.

Darryl just laughed at them.

Leo looked over at them and shook his head.

"You guys do I need to remind you of something?"

They all looked at him confused.

Leo sighed.

"Darryl, you are married to Shelia and have kids. Cole, you're married to Phoebe and are expecting. And Andy, you are married to Prue and have a baby at home."

They all looked down in shame. Leo chuckled at them and turned back at the TV to see Piper walk off backstage.

"They are right about one thing, she is hot." He said to himself and took another shot of vodka. Leo Wyatt's life was so empty, all he did was drink.

"It's not like I can get a girl like Piper anyway." He said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke up with a hang over as usual; he rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. He took one look at himself and sighed. He had blood shot eyes and bed hair. He was sick of seeing this reflection in the morning. He turned on the shower and stepped in after taking his clothes off. He inhaled the steam and it relaxed him. He got out a few minutes later and headed for work.

Piper woke up to hear the birds outside. She had a dream where she met her true love but she couldn't see his face. The only thing she knew is that he was a very good kisser. She got up and headed to the studio. She walked in and went over to her manager.

"Oh good, Piper you're here."

"Hello to you too." Piper said sarcastically.

"Sorry but they are some judges that showed up that are here to judge for some models to be on a Victoria's Secret advertisement. And guess what? One of them is Tyra Banks!"

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not. You should go get dressed quickly. I left the piece in the dressing room."

"Ok, thanks."

Piper went and put it on and waited for her turn. She went in after Amy came out. She walked in and the judges had already watched the fashion show last night.

"Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes."

"We have photo shoot pictures of you and we are quite impressed. It's like you are a natural at this," said Tyra.

"Thanks."

"Last nights show was perfect, I heard you got picked for last?"

"Yes."

"I think we're done here. We will notify you in a month or two."

"Ok, thanks."

Piper went back to her manager.

"Well?" She asked.

"I think I did pretty good."

Later at night, Piper got a call from a sports bar, saying her brother-in-laws were getting pretty drunk so she paid a little visit. She walked in and spotted them at the bar drinking with a blonde haired guy.

"Andy and Cole!"

They all turned around to see her.

"Dude it's that hot super model from last night!" Cole yelled.

"Yea, you're drunk. Scoot over." She said and sat beside Leo on a barstool.

Leo stopped drinking his beer and looked over at her.

"Hi Piper, remember me?"

"Yea a little. Leo Wyatt right?"

"Yes."

He paused.

"You had a good performance last night." He said.

"You watched it?"

"Yea, you were amazing."

She blushed.

"Thanks."

"Hey I know this is kind of sudden but-"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Leo thought to himself, 'Yea right like she would say yes.'

"Yea sure."

Leo's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yea, don't sound so surprised."

"Is Friday night good?"

"Yea, I'll call you."

He gave her his cell phone number and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

She left and left him to his thoughts.

'Come on Wyatt, don't mess this up!'

**How are you guys liking this story? Next chapter is the date so keep reading to find out what happens next! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was on her way home from the studio but she had a guy with very greasy hair come up to her.

"Piper Halliwell? Oh my god!" He said.

Piper looked at him.

"A fan huh?"

"Oh my god, I've watched all of your shows! How do you do it?"

"It's nothing really." Piper said. She could tell that he was coming unto her.

"Um what is your name?"

"Dan, Dan Gordon." He said with the most ugly smile.

"Uh Dan, I have to go now."

He looked disappointed but he let her go. She almost ran out of the studio trying to get away from him. She was halfway down the road but when she looked in her rear view mirror he was behind her.

"Creepy." She said to herself.

She sped up a bit and finally lost him but when she got home and was already inside, she looked out the window and he was out there in his car.

"What a freak." She said to herself.

Getting paranoid, she locked all the doors and windows. She decided to call her sister Phoebe to get her mind off him.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Hey Pheebs, it's Piper."

"Hey, how's modeling going?"

"Great except this one fan that won't leave me alone."

"What?"

"He came up to me in the studio, he followed me home and he's right outside in his car."

"Oh well, do you want me to get Andy to go bust his ass for stalking?"

"No, maybe he'll go away."

"Ok."

They talked for a little bit longer and then hung up. She walked back to the window and saw him pull away from the house and drive off.

"Thank god." She sighed with relief. She couldn't wait to go out with Leo tomorrow night…


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Leo drove to the restaurant, when they got there, the waiter seated them and took their orders. Leo was so nervous that he ordered a glass of vodka.

"So…" Piper started.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"Well, I work for the UPS. I deliver packages."

"Interesting job." She commented.

They didn't say anything else until their orders came. Leo barely touched his vodka as he and Piper talked and laughed about everything. They left after they noticed that they were the only ones there. They walked down the sidewalk. Leo put his arm around her without knowing and Piper didn't seem to mind. They drove back to her place and sat there in the car.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked.

"Sure, why not."

They walked inside and sat down on the couch. She cuddled up to him as she kicked off her heels. Leo got nervous again. Piper felt a connection to him that she couldn't even explain. They stayed that way for a while.

"I better go, I have to get up early." Leo said breaking the comfortable silence.

Piper looked sad at first but let him go. She walked him to the door and they found them selves staring into each other's eyes on the porch.

Leo couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her. She deepened it and they found themselves making out.

Piper pulled away.

"We should stop before it leads to something we will regret." She said.

"Yea…" Leo agreed.

Piper gave him a peck on the cheek and he left saying, "I'll call you."

She waved to him and stared after him as he drove away. She touched her lips with her hand as she still felt the burning sensation from his lips. She went back inside and went to sleep dreaming about nothing but Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper walked through the studio as her manger talked endlessly. Piper wasn't even listening. She didn't notice her stop and look at her.

"What?" Piper asked when she realized that she was staring at her.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"You know the look. Who's the lucky guy?"

Piper sighed. "Leo Wyatt and he is so cute!"

"I knew it! Piper Halliwell is in love!"

"Shut up!"

They laughed.

Later that day, Piper was on her way out from the studio. She was walking to her car. She felt uneasy, like someone was watching her. She picked up her pace and hurried home. She pulled up to her house and ran up the steps. Locking the door behind her, she checked all the locks and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Um Leo?"

"Yea?"

"It's Piper, c-can you come over?"

"Um I-"

"Please I really don't want to be alone right now."

Her voice made him weak in the knees and he said that he would be right over. Something didn't sound right in her voice and he knew something was up. He sped down the road not caring if he got a ticket.

Piper waited a 5 minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Leo!"

She ran up to the door and opened it. But to her surprise, it wasn't Leo. Her face went white as a ghost as she stared at grease-ball himself, Dan.

"Hello Piper, surprised to see me?"

"D-Dan what are you doing here?"

"I saw that you have a boyfriend. I got jealous."

Her eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"I've been following you. Watching you while you bathed in the shower."

She backed up away from him and he grabbed her.

"You will be with me Piper Halliwell, I'll make sure of it!"

He went to go push her up against the wall but with a grunt he fell to the floor. Piper looked up to see Leo there.

"Fucking pervert." He said as he walked over his body and rushed to Piper.

He hugged her and kissed her on her head as she cried softly in his shirt.

"H-he tried to…"

"I know, don't worry Piper. I won't let anything happen to you." He said as he pulled her tightly to him.

**Aww who like that? A little fluff and Leo beats up Dan, who could ask for more? Thanks PiperandLeoFan101 for that idea, hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Piper and Leo sat on the couch and talked to a police officer. He nodded and finished writing something on a pad of paper and walked off. Piper and Leo went over to the window and watched as they put a screaming Dan into a police car.

"I will be with you Piper Halliwell!" Piper heard him yell.

She buried her head into Leo's shoulder.

"Piper, it will be ok. I won't let him near you. I'll protect you, I promise."

A few weeks had passed and things began to settle down. But there was a problem bothering Leo. He decided to keep it to himself though until one day, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Piper and Leo had just come back from a lunch date. He wasn't too happy about it, Piper took notice.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" She said.

"Sure." He answered back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Leo, don't be like that. Tell me."

"I just don't like the way other people treat you. Every time we go out to a public restaurant, there's always a fan that gets on my nerves."

"Oh? How long have you felt like this?"

"For a little while, I didn't want to say anything but the lunch date was just awful."

"Well, I'm sorry but you'll just have to accept that I'm a famous model and that my fans will always be like that."

"Like Dan?"

"Please don't bring him up. Look, I don't want this to get in the way of our relationship. You will just have to deal with it even if you don't like it."

"Ok." He said.

"Good, now we still have some time to kill. Where do you want to go next?"

"Let's go shopping."

"Shopping? For what?"

He smiled and dragged her along to the mall.

They came back with tons of shopping bags laughing away. They had forgotten about earlier and just enjoyed them selves. Forgetting any problems, Piper hoping Dan won't come back to get her and Leo still felt uneasy but for now they would just spend time with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Four weeks later, things were going great. Except for one day…

Leo was at the bar drinking, when the news came on.

"Special report, Dan Gordon who stalked supermodel Piper Halliwell has just escaped from prison. If you see this man please report him to the police…"

Leo almost spat out his drink when he heard that.

"Piper!"

He ran out to his car and started the engine.

Piper was at home folding clothes when she heard a noise from the living room. She walked into the living room and looked around.

"Hello?"

"Hello Piper." A chilling voice said.

She turned around and widened her eyes as she saw greasy haired Dan. He covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into the bedroom.

Leo sped down the road. Everything was hazy and blurry. He closed his eyes. He heard a loud noise and that woke him up. A car was about to hit him. He swerved off the road.

"Fuck!"

He got back onto the road and pressed won harder on the gas pedal.

Dan had Piper naked on the bed. He had tied her to the bed and a gag in her mouth. She already had a few cuts and bruises on her. Piper widened her eyes as he leaned down to her.

Leo busted in through the door minutes later.

"God I hope I'm not too late." He said to himself.

He heard crying in the bedroom and he ran toward it. He found Piper but Dan was nowhere to found.

He took the gag off and untied her. He hugged her tightly.

"Did he…" He trailed off.

She shook her head.

"No, thanks god."

"Shhh, I'll make sure that bastard gets it. I need to get you to a hospital."

She nodded and got a blanket over her and carried he rout to the car.

**Dan escaped and nearly raped Piper, but I bet you guys are glad that he didn't! What's going to happen? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

He ran into the hospital doors holding Piper in his arms.

"Come on Piper stay with me!" Leo said as he looked at Piper. Her eyes were drooping.

He ran up to the desk.

"Please help me!"

A few doctors came and put her on a stretcher and wheeled her down to an operating room. Leo had to stay in the waiting room. He paced up and down for minutes. He remembered about Dan and went to a phone and called the police. 10 minutes later, the police arrived at the hospital and Leo told them what happened and about Piper. A few of them left back to the station while Darryl stayed with him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened."

Leo looked over at him.

"It's ok, all I care about is getting that bastard."

"We'll find him Leo, he's not going to get away this is. If he gets caught, he'll most likely be sentenced to 10 to 20 years in prison."

"What I don't understand is how he escaped."

"We'll get to the bottom of this. Piper is like a sister to me, I'm not going to let him hurt her again."

"Thanks." Leo said.

"No problem."

A few hours later, her sisters had come to join Leo and Darryl. They waited until a few minutes later that a doctor had steeped out. Leo immediately walked over to him.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"She's stable, she had a few stitches done, and we stopped the bleeding. She's going to be just fine. She can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked off. Leo walked into her room to find her staring out the window. He sat down on the side of the bed, and hugged her tightly.

"Has he been found yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet but they're working on it."

"When can I leave?"

"The doctor said that you could go home tomorrow."

"I hate hospitals." Piper groaned and then smiled.

Leo laughed at her. At least she didn't loose her smile.

"Leo!"

Leo turned around and saw Darryl at the door.

"We've got him!"

**Oh they've got him! What's going to happen next? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll be right back honey."

He ran outside her room.

"Leo-" She said.

"Don't leave…"

Leo and Darryl went to the police station. They had Dan in a room. They went in there and Dan just snickered.

"Is that whore dead?"

Leo got up and jumped over the table. His fist connected with his jaw and he fell back.

"Leo stop!" Darryl pulled him off.

"Let's be serious about this. He's already going to jail. Messing his face up won't solve anything."

"That bastard hurt Piper, Darryl."

"Yes I know, let the law take care of it."

"Fine."

Dan got up, blood dripping from his mouth and a big ugly bruise on his a face to match his already ugly ass.

"Piper needs you more at the hospital, I'll take care of Dan here ok?"

Shit, he just left Piper in the hospital, by herself. Why was he so stupid? He rushed back to the hospital. Piper was sleeping peacefully. He sat down in the chair next to her bed. He kissed her head and whispered, 'I love you'.

She opened one eye, she had heard it too. She sat up.

"I love you too." She said back.

Leo looked over at her. He smiled and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

The next day, Piper came home. Her bruises had gone away and she was ready to go back to work. Leo had kept pestering her about being careful and being careful with her fans. She knew that he was just trying to protect her. She had noticed one day she went over his house, there was a lot of empty alcohol bottles in the trashcan. She was worried if he had a drinking problem. But he was so sweet to her that she didn't think he had a problem. Boy, was she wrong.

A few days later, things were under control. Dan has been sentenced to 7 years in jail. Leo was coming over for dinner and she was cooking his favorite meal, chicken and dumplings. She was stirring the noodles when there was a knock on the door. It was Leo; he had a big white box in his arms.

"What's that?" Piper asked him.

"It's a surprise." He grinned.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it over to you."

She walked back into the kitchen and continued to stir. She brought out his plate a few minutes later. She found him messing with the box. He looked up and flashed a cheesy smile. She sat down with him with her plate.

"Before we eat, I want to give you something. It wants to get out of the box really badly."

Piper watched as he opened the lid of the box. Suddenly, a small little head peaked out. He pulled it out. It was a little German Shepard puppy.

"Oh Leo, he's so cute!"

She got up and hugged Leo. He handed her the puppy and she scratched his ears.

"It's a 1 month male puppy. You can give it a name."

"Hmmmm, I'll name you…Shadow."

"Nice name."

"Thank you. Now let's eat." She put Shadow down on the floor and watched him explore her house.

A half an hour later, they were on the couch making out. Piper had already taken off his shirt. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. A few minutes later Shadow ran out of the bedroom as Piper and Leo made love the first time.

Well, there you go. Dan is locked up and Piper and Leo are…well happy! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Leo woke up alone. He saw that Piper wasn't beside him. He heard a clatter of dishes in the kitchen. He got up pulling the sheet around his bare waste. He walked into the kitchen, finding Piper in a thin sundress playing with Shadow.

"Hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Shadow got hungry so I went to the store to get a him a few things." She explained.

"Oh it's ok."

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"But I know a way you could make it up."

"What's that?"

He smiled and picked her up from behind, swinging her around into her room.

"Leo!" She gasped.

The door shut and left Shadow alone in the kitchen.

A week later, Piper walked into a bar where she had first met Leo. She saw him at the bar with four empty beers beside him. He didn't notice her but kept drinking.

All of a sudden, he fell off the bar stool and started laughing. She got a good look of his face and she saw his eyes blood shot. He looked scary to Piper. He got up, with the help of a bartender.

"Leo man, you ok?" He said.

He nodded and held onto the barstool. He looked over and saw Piper.

"Piper…?"

He fell over and passed out.

"Dude he's wasted."

Piper looked at Leo with horror, her hands over her mouth.

"Anyone want to volunteer to take him home this time?" The bartender asked.

"Excuse me, I'm his girlfriend. I'll take him, thank you."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Piper Halliwell."

"Oh, go ahead. I'll help you get him into your car."

They carried him into her car. Piper thanked him and drove back to her place. She some how dragged him into her bedroom. Shadow watched from the living room.

She dumped him onto her bed. She shook her head at him and left. She slept on the couch with Shadow beside her. In the morning, she left a note for Leo and went to work.

Leo woke up noticing that he wasn't in his bed but Piper's bed. He lifted his head and his head started throbbing. He found a note that had Piper's handwriting on it.

Leo, I've gone to work so just help yourself and feed Shadow for me. I think you know where the toilet is…

_Piper_

Shit! Reading it made him sick anyway. He ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

"Arhhh." He exclaimed.

He looked in the mirror, he looked like shit. He felt like it too. He went into the living room finding a rumpled sheet and pillow. Shadow was curled up asleep. Piper must have slept out on the couch. He sat down on the couch, waking Shadow up.

"I'm such a fool. I can't believe that she saw me like that. She must be disappointed in me."

He felt even worse now that he noticed that he was talking to the dog.

The dog whined at Leo.

"You hungry?"

Shadow barked back.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

He went into the kitchen and poured a can of dog food into his dog bowl. He started eating it. Leo watched him, deep in thought. Wondering what to do…

**Oh no! Leo screwed up! Shadow is so cute isn't he? Well, what's Leo going to do? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Piper drove up to her home and walked up to the door. She went in and Shadow immediately ran up to her. She went into the living room and found Leo standing there with roses in his hand.

"Leo, what's going on?" Piper asked him looking at him curiously.

"Just thought I'd surprise you with some roses." He said and gave them to her. He kissed her on the lips.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Everything is fine, come with me there's more."

"Huh?" She said as he pulled her into the bedroom. The bed was covered in petals. There were fresh strawberries on a plate. There was champagne chilling, candles lit, and soft music playing.

"Sweetie what is all this for?"

"I feel really bad about last night. I never ever wanted you to see me like that. I really hope you're not disappointed in me. I'm so sorry."

He got down on his knees and buried his head in her hands.

"Oh it's ok Leo, I forgive you."

He looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Really, now let's not waste all of this." She said with a sly smile.

He got the hint and sat down on a small love seat as she went into her closet to change. She came back out with a silk black nightgown that was see-through. Leo's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he caught sight of her.

"Come here sexy."

She slowly walked toward him, teasing him. When she was close enough, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. The made out for a while until when they parted they started feeding each other the strawberries. Piper had taken all of Leo's clothes off and was now licking whip cream off of him. Leo then took off Piper gown and had whip cream on her nipples with cherries on them.

After their little 'snack' they were on the bed making out once again. He entered her as she moaned as loud as she could. He smiled down at her as he started to go back and forth with her. After a while they rolled off of each other, panting and sweating.

"I love you Piper." He said.

"I love you too Leo."

They cuddled up to each other and fell asleep. Shadow finally peeked in through the door, making sure it was safe. He got on the bed and slept on the end of the bed. They were almost like a happy family…

Yea I know what you're thinking, lots of FLUFF! You guys deserved some fluff for reviewing and helping me carry on. Thank you guys so much! I love you guys, please review!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Piper woke up. Leo and Shadow were asleep. This was like a happy family. Careful not to wake them, she carefully got out of Leo's arms and went into the kitchen. Of course, Shadow woke up and ran behind her. She made breakfast for the three of them.

Leo then decided to get up after smelling her cooking and went into the kitchen. He then noticed that they both didn't have any clothes and just smiled at her naked form. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sunk back into his arms and breathed into him.

"Last night was magical Leo."

"I know."

"You know you didn't have to go through all that trouble just to get me to forgive you," She said turning around in his arms.

"I felt really bad because I never wanted you to see me like that."

"Are you going to tell me why you drink?"

"It's hard for me to say but I.."

The phone rang and Piper went to get it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yes?"

There was a pause.

"You're kidding!"

Another pause.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, bye."

She hung up and went back over to Leo and leaped into his arms.

"I got the part. You know for that Victoria's Secret commercial?"

"Oh…."

"Well, I have to go to a meeting for that and we'll talk later?"

"Sure."

She kissed him and went to get dressed. She came back and gave him a long hot kiss and left.

Leo shook his head.

In the afternoon, Piper came home with a bright smile. It soon faded when she didn't see Leo. She had a bad feeling. She was too scared to go to the bar in fear that he would be there. But she tried anyway. She walked through the entrance and immediately found him sitting there with 10 shots of vodka beside him and one he was about to down.

She rushed to him.

"Leo what the hell are you doing?"

He looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot like he was crying.

"Drowning my sorrows."

"What for?"

"Caroline…."

"Caroline? Leo who is Caroline?"

"My dead wife."

Piper just stared at him. So this was why he drank. She sat down beside him. He was talking now so she took advantage. He obviously had no clue that she was Piper.

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"We had a car accident 2 years ago. A pole went through her skull and I made it through with just a few scratches." He buried his head into his arms and started to cry.

"Come with me, I'll take you home."

She helped him to her car and they drove to her place. She helped him to the bed before he collapsed. She put a trashcan beside him and kissed him on the forehead.

The next morning Leo woke up once again on the bed. He immediately threw up in the trashcan beside him.

"Piper…" He got up and found her playing with Shadow on the couch.

"Piper, what happened?"

She looked over.

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"You got wasted again Leo."

"Oh fuck." He buried his hands in his face.

"You had no clue who the hell I was. You were just talking away."

"Huh?"

"I know about Caroline Leo."

"Oh…"

"I understand that it's hard and that you drink because of it, but it's been 2 years Leo. You need to let go. Drowning yourself in alcohol is not good at all. You need to stop!"

"Well, now we both have something we both don't like about each other." Leo said and leaving Piper confused. Shadow whined at Piper. What the hell was Leo talking about?

**Well, what was he talking about? Find out! Please review!**


	13. Final Chapter

The next day they were going to start shooting for the commercial and Piper wasn't sure what she was going to do. She couldn't stop thinking about Leo and what he said.

'Now we both have something we don't like about each other.'

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Piper wanted to talk to Leo very badly. She didn't want to shoot this commercial until she settled things with Leo. It was 4 hours before they were supposed to shoot. Maybe he was at the bar…

No, he had to be at home.

She drove to his house and saw his car there. She knocked on the door and he opened the door.

"Piper, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He stepped aside for her to come in.

"Look Leo I'm so sorry that I yelled at you."

"It's alright, you're the only one that actually had the guts to even say I had a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I drink because of Caroline. Everyone knows that but even after 2 years they don't even try to help me stop. She haunts me Piper, Caroline. She's always in my dreams, she comes to me during the day and I just want it to go away. I've been a bad boyfriend to you."

She didn't know what to say to that.

"Leo…I'm going to help you through this and to do that I need to sacrifice something."

"What?"

"The one thing you don't like about me. My job…"

"But you love your job."

"Yea but I love you more. We both need to make sacrifices to be together. You stop drinking…."

"And you'll quit being a model?"

"Yes, I'll call them and tell them that I can't shoot the commercial."

She left the room to call the studio. Leo smiled to himself. She must love him a lot to give up being a super model. He went into his room and got something from his nightstand. He came back to see Piper sitting on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" Piper asked him.

"Follow me."

He led her to the back of his house and to a huge patio by a sunset.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful."

"You are even more beautiful."

She turned to him and wondered what he was up to.

"Piper, there's just one thing left that I have to do."

Leo got down on one knee as Piper covered her mouth with her hand.

"Piper, since I've met you you've been nothing but good to me. You cared for me when I got wasted and I thank you for not dumping because of it."

She laughed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me Piper Halliwell?"

"Yes Leo! Yes!" Leo spun her around and put a huge diamond ring on her finger.

Leo led her back inside and they dumped every drop of alcohol down the sink.

Months later they got married and Piper took Leo to the cemetery to apologize to Caroline.

They were finally happy together. Of course Leo did start seeing a doctor about his drinking problem to make sure he wouldn't have any defects and so far he was doing good. He was happy cuddled up to Piper and Shadow on the couch and things were perfect. And that's the way they were always going to be…

Wow, the final chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing Changes and for staying with me to keep me going! Thank you all and please review!


End file.
